


Victor Nikiforov: Human Picnic

by CreativeSweets



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Inspired by Art, M/M, once again this was born out of someone pointing at me and saying 'write'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/pseuds/CreativeSweets
Summary: Yuuri closes his eyes and takes a moment to rationalize the sight in front of him. When he allowed himself to be pulled along for the day, he was not expectingthis. Granted, he probably should have known something was up the moment he saw Victor in that gingham-suit reminiscent of a picnic tablecloth.-----------------Based on the promo art for Yuri!!! on Concert, with Victor and Yuuri swapped outfits.





	Victor Nikiforov: Human Picnic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadhahvar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadhahvar/gifts), [argyros (argentumluna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumluna/gifts).



> You can check out Yuuri's outfit [here](http://argyros.tumblr.com/post/174038246587/but-what-if-clothes-swap), and Victor's outfit [here](http://argyros.tumblr.com/post/174064438707/clothes-swap-part-2-yuuri-version-here) drawn by the lovely [Luna](http://argyros.tumblr.com/)!!
> 
> There was discussion in the LLYBB server about swapped outfits for Yuuri and Victor and mentions of Victor not minding being used as a tablecloth and when my fingers touched the keyboard to reply suddenly there was 1k sitting in a doc. Whoops.
> 
> So here we are!

“Yuuuurii,” Victor whines with his arms outstretched, “c’mon, pleease?”

Yuuri closes his eyes and takes a moment to rationalize the sight in front of him. When he allowed himself to be pulled along for the day, he was not expecting  _ this.  _ Granted, he probably should have known something was up the moment he saw Victor in that gingham-suit reminiscent of a picnic tablecloth. Yet, here he is, surprised—somehow—at the fact Victor is sitting cross-legged on the grass in the park asking him to  _ sit on me, please please please, come straddle my lap and let’s have a picnic _ .

He opens his eyes and watches a pout form on Victor’s face. His eyes get all shiny and Yuuri is looong since immune to this particular kicked-puppy look. 

“Why?” he finally sighs out, fully aware that he gave a non-answer as he watches Victor’s face lift and a hesitant heart-shaped smile form.  _ God,  _ he is too weak for Victor. He vows to at least  _ attempt  _ to not give Victor everything he asks for.

“Because I want to have a picnic with you!” Victor replies innocently like it’s the  _ only  _ thing he thought about when asking Yuuri to straddle his lap while he feeds him various foods.

Yuuri raises an eyebrow.

Victor remains unchanged.

There’s a tense couple of moments.

Makkachin barks at a squirrel that found its way into their backyard.

Yuuri blinks and then descends onto Victor’s lap.  _ It was going to happen, anyways,  _ he thinks. It’s worth it when he sees the look of utter delight radiating from Victor.

“Okay~” Victor starts as he reaches into their “picnic basket”, which, in all reality, happens to be a gigantic designer cotton tote. 

Yuuri hooks his arms around his neck as he patiently waits for Victor to pull something out. The season is still a few months out, meaning that his diet plan is a bit lax at the moment. He’s excited to see what Victor has in—

“Tada!” Victor interrupts his train of thought with his first item.

Yuuri blinks.

That has got to be  _ the largest  _ head of broccoli Yuuri has ever seen. How did it even fit in the bag without getting squished? His face must have given away his disgust as Victor starts laughing, loud.

“Oh my  _ god _ ,” he wheezes as the broccoli goes tumbling out of his hand, “your face was  _ priceless!”  _

Yuuri lets out a small chuckle and accepts the light kiss. He’s not one to let such an offense go, however, and he leans in to whisper in Victor’s ear.

“All that build-up,” he quietly starts, “and a  _ broccoli  _ head is what you come up with?” He pauses to nibble lightly on the sensitive spot below his ear. Grinning into Victor’s neck as he sucks in a breath, he continues, “I can show you a better kind of  _ head.”  _

Oh.

_ Oh. _

Yuuri gives himself a mental facepalm.

Somebody just throw some knife-shoes at him. That was literally  _ the worst  _ line ever, what does he do now? He’s ruined the entire pic—

“Please,” Victor whisper-whines at him.

Startling a bit, he pulls back and looks at Victor’s face. His Vitya. Who is securely seated below him, hands on his waist, eyes blown wide, and a decent blush spreading over his cheeks. 

He’s kinda cute.

Scratch that—he’s kinda  _ really sexy  _ and gorgeous and—wholly and completely Yuuri’s.

Smirking, Yuuri grinds his hips forward while maintaining eye contact. He’s pleased to feel Victor’s growing hardness beneath him. A loud groan spurs Yuuri to repeat the motion, and he feels Victor’s fingers dig into his hips.

“Yuuri,” he whispers reverently into the small space between them.

He closes the gap between them and soaks in all that is  _ Victor  _ underneath him. From his soft baby hairs on his neck that his fingers are tangled in, to his legs that tense under his thighs sporadically, to his fingers that grip Yuuri’s waist with bruising force, and finally to the soft gingham suit sliding against him.

His hands follow a path well traveled down Victor’s shoulders and chest. They don’t linger and quickly find their mark. A zipper sounds out and Yuuri sucks Victor’s lower lip into his mouth. He lets it release on its own as he pulls his head back.

“You’re so beautiful, Vitya,” he states.

It earns him a small chuckle and a light squeeze of his ass.

“Oh really?” Victor’s eyes sparkle. “And what will being beautiful get me today, I wonder?”

Yuuri lets his actions speak for themselves as he finally releases Victor from his dress pants. 

Yuuri practically drools.

Yet another beautiful part of his Vitya.

He locks eyes with Victor as he begins to stroke him slowly. The grip on his ass tightens and then one of those hands works its way to his dress pants.

“Hng,” Yuuri pants as his hardness is brought out in the open. He shudders and  _ feels  _ more than  _ hears  _ Victor’s responding groan as their cocks are brought together. One of his hands is circling the both of them, the other is buried in Victor’s hair.

Victor thrusts up into his hand and then Yuuri starts pumping, making sure to twist his hand over their heads to gather the precum that was leaking out.

“Ah,  _ fuck _ .” Victor inched his hands up his back to grip his shoulders hard.

Yuuri watches as Victor’s face screws up in pleasure as he moves faster. Heat coils in the pit of his stomach that makes his breath hitch. With another flick of his wrist, Victor moans as his orgasm hits, cumming over his hand. The sudden added slickness quickly has Yuuri reaching his end too, slowing down as everything becomes oversensitive.

He places his forehead on Victor’s while he basks in his post-orgasmic bliss. Victor’s fingers are now leaving light, tingling trails over his back. 

A bark from Makkachin reminds them that they are, in fact, sitting out in their backyard. Where any of their neighbors could walk outside and see them sitting here with their dicks out. Yuuri blushes, surprising himself with the thought that he wouldn’t necessarily  _ mind  _ if they were caught.

“Wow!” Victor pants once he catches his breath, “That’s  _ totally  _ worth the trouble we might get into from the Neighborhood Association!”

_ “Vitya!” _


End file.
